The present invention relates to an additivation device for beverages such as, for example, water, and to an associated additivation method.
Said additivation device is adapted to mineralize said beverage by adding mineral salts and/or flavours.
The additivation process, implemented by means of said device, can simultaneously add at least one required substance to the beverage and dissolve it into the beverage in one step.
The additivation device can add mineral salts, for the purpose of mineralizing the beverage, e.g. water, or flavours, for the purpose of flavouring the same beverage.
Beverages like table water, whether bottled mineral water or spring water or waterworks' water, not always have satisfactory organoleptic and/or mineralization characteristics that suit, for example, each consumer's tastes. In fact, for each spring, waterworks or producer, the water will have particular mineralization characteristics making it different.
Purifiers of various kinds are known which are adapted to reduce specific elements and/or pollutants. Such purifiers cannot add any substances which may be lacking, e.g. mineral salts. On the other hand, water mineralization systems are known which are adapted to restore and supplement mineral salts reduced or even completely removed by the above-mentioned purifier. Such mineralizers are very complex and bulky, since they are designed for mixing the water in large containers before it can be dispensed.
Such mineralizers cannot be designed and implemented as a household appliance for family use. In fact, the dimensions of such devices are such that they can only be normally used in beverage production facilities, where large quantities of normally purified water are treated.
It is also known that bottled mineral water, since it cannot be modified by law, contains elements which are typical of the source it comes from, with no possibility of selection or modification.